


Stung!...(By Cupid's Arrow!)

by mindcomber



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A sting in the...Tail!





	Stung!...(By Cupid's Arrow!)

A happy, chance meeting and yet  
Fate made it impossible to forget!

Teaming up for a risky game  
A huge gamble, with big-buck gain's!

A well cooked up, genius plot  
To make off, with the whole lot!

All was moving ahead, exactly to plan  
(Both secretly knowing, the other was still, their man!)

Triumphant until the end  
No further need to pretend!

The initial chemistry they shared  
Never even became blurred!

They look at each other and smile  
Their love seemed...So worthwhile!

Epilogue:

Strolling into the sunset together...  
A love more special than fortune...Forever!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write for this movie as I love this pairing!  
> I wrote one work for them before as Butch and Sundance...Trail Blazer's...  
> Located in my beachcomber Orphan_Account. (If you can find it).  
> Sandy.


End file.
